A War We Never Wanted
by Tealfeather123
Summary: The Griffon Kingdom has invaded Equestria. This means only one thing WAR. But will Equestria be able to defend themselves or fall to the rampaging Griffons?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to a new story I made. I'm not quite sure if I should continue this ao I want your opinion. Let me know in the comments and enjoy the story.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 1: Signing up**

It was a fairly normal day in Equestria and Celestia's sun shone brightly above me while I flew low, just above ponies heads, through the streets of Canterlot when I stumbled upon a newspaper stand that had ponies gathered around it. I didn't have any place important to go at the time, so I decided to check what was happening. So I flew above them and passed through some other Pegasi who were also hovering above them, before reaching the stand. My initial reaction was shock, since I never expected to see those words that were written on the newspapers on display. "WAR" That's what was written in bold letter on the headlines of the new papers. Those very words were foreign to me yet familiar at the same time, since Equestria hasn't been at war for thousands of years. But now the entire kingdom was at war, but with whom?

So I decided to buy one of the papers and read the headline. I flew towards the stand and paid the earth pony who was working there before taking one and reading it, while hovering above others who were also reading the paper. It read:

"Yesterday at dawn, forces from the 'Griffon Kingdom' landed at Manehattan and took over the city. They are currently held up there, although sources are saying that they will soon be advancing from their positions. To where is what we don't know. The Royal Government has declared a state of war for the Griffon Kingdom's actions and demands them to leave immediately. So far their answer is no. The Royal Princesses are now asking the Royal War Ministry to raise an army to remove the Griffons out of Equestria. The War ministry stated that they will be opening recruitment tents in every city and will b…"

I didn't continue reading, because by now anger rose through my veins. 'How could they do this?' I thought to myself as I through the newspaper down accidentally hitting somepony below me.

"Hey watch it." Came his angry reply.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed before flying away from there. I continued thinking about the situation as I flew and wondered what will happen now. Equestria wasn't known to have the strongest army, since we though we never needed it, and it was obvious that the Griffons came well prepared, how can the Kingdom cope with this new challenge?

I was furious at the time and wanted to destroy the Griffons themselves. 'Aren't they happy with their own Kingdom at the east?' I though angrily as I continued to fly blindly. As I continued ranting about the Griffons in my mind, I suddenly remembered what the paper said. It said that the War Ministry would be opening recruitment tents in every city. Surely Canterlot would have one? Then I can sign up for the army and show those Griffons whose boss.

"Yeah…" I said nodding to myself. "…then they'll think twice before messing with us. Now if I could just find…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I felt something hit me in the face causing me to fall to the ground. I landed hard, making my head spin as I try to figure out what I hit. I held a hoof to my head as I looked up to see that I hit a pole. But the pole had a sign attached to it, so I stood up and read it aloud.

"Lunar Volunteers Sign up here." I then looked behind the pole and saw a long line that led to a tent where two ponies, wearing the dark grey uniform of the Lunar Guard's, sat approving the recruitment papers of ponies. What attracted me to them the most was not armor but their bat like wings and fangs. At the time I though they looked cool and wondered what I would look like wearing them. Then it hit me. What if I join the army with the Lunar Volunteers? I knew the Lunar Guard was as good as the Celestial Guard, if not better, and I'm sure there won't be any difference between a volunteer contingent from the Royal Guard contingent.

I could imagine it now, me being a Lunar volunteer fighting of the Griffons and sending them back to their Kingdom while wearing those awesome uniforms. So I gave a small nod to myself before heading to the line.

The line was very long and I knew that it would be at least an hour before I get there, but I knew it was worth the wait. This line would lead to a great adventure that I would never forget.

* * *

It took a long time but it was finally my turn to sign up. The pony in front of me just finished filling out his papers and I saw the Lunar Guard there stamp it before the pony left. Now it was my turn.

At the time I was feeling half excited yet half nervous at the same time. What if they don't accept me? Was the fear that runs through my head. Maybe there was some sort of requirement that I won't comply with? But before I could continue panicking I heard the Lunar Guard sitting behind the table call for the next pony so I walked towards him before standing straight in front of him. I wanted to make a good impression, but I would later learn that it wasn't important since his job was just to recruit and he didn't care who he recruited.

"Name?" He asked me with a stern voice.

"Uhhh…M…Midnight Sky." I stammered.

He nodded and started writing it down. "Age?"

"19" I replied calmly this time.

He nodded again and wrote it down once more.

"Race?"

"Pegasus." I said proudly.

He then wrote it down and stamped it before handing it to me. "Be back here exactly at 7 o' clock tomorrow. Next."

I nodded to him before taking the paper and started flying away. "It was that simple." I said, shocked and happy at the same time. "Well I'm not complaining." I then looked at the paper as I flew and I could see the emblem of the Lunar Guards there. At least I thought it was the Lunar Gaurds until I noticed that it was slightly different. Instead of the Moon with two swords crossing in front of it, the emblem was a shield with the Moon in the middle and below it read "Lunar Volunteers."

I smiled to myself and nodded. Soon I'll be part of the army and fighting the Griffon. Soon I'll start my brave adventure. Soon…

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 2: Commander**

I stood on a hallway that leads to the Royal Throne room waiting to be called. I didn't know why the Princesses called for me, but I knew that it was important, since we were at war with the Griffons. I removed my golden helmet, which had the insignia of a colonel on it, and wiped of the sweat on my forehead with my left hoof. It was a hot day today and I wished that Princess Celestia would lessen the heat. I then looked out the window to see the various ponies who volunteered standing in formation at the nearby plaza. I felt sadness flow through me when I saw how young they were and though that young ponies shouldn't be wasting their lives in war.

From my position I could see the colors of each regiment flying proudly, thanks to the nice breeze, as their commanders arrived to address the ponies standing at attention. It reminded me of my first command during the days when I was younger and fresh out of the academy. I gave a sigh and shook my head. We weren't fighting a war during my days and we didn't expect one. Bow we are facing a war that I doubt we could win without a lot of bloodshed.

As I continued watching them, I heard the sound of hooves and turned around. I then saw a Royal Guard, who had the usual armor of the Celestial Guard, approaching me before halting and saluting.

"Colonel Dawning Blade?" He asked as I saluted back.

"Yes." I replied as he put his hoof down.

"Follow me." He said before walking towards the large doors of the throne room. I took a deep breath and put my helmet back on my head. I was slightly nervous about this meeting and wished that it would be over quickly. I wasn't nervous because I was meeting the Princesses, because I already met them many times before, but because I was afraid about what they were going to say. We were at wear and I was a pony of rank, so it meant that they were going to tell me something important.

I followed him towards the door where two guards stood. They both saluted at me and I returned the gesture before they opened the large doors towards the throne room. I looked inside to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sitting at their thrones. I noticed that Princess Twilight wasn't there and thought that she was probably back at Ponyville.

I walked slowly towards them till I got near the steps of the stair case that led to the thrones. I then bowed in front of them before standing back up.

"You called for me my Princesses." I said as I stood at attention in front of them, like what a good soldier would do.

"Yes Colonel." Said Princess Celestia. "It is about the current situation we have."

Princess Luna nodded and said:

"That is why we won't waist anymore time will and get strait to the point."

I nodded to them and started listening intently. Then Celestia teleported a large map of Equestia in front of me and started speaking.

"The Griffons have blocked all railroads towards Manehattan and have started moving south. Luckily we manage to stop them at the fields and are currently blocking any possibly any routes out. So we have control of the situation. The only problem is that we currently don't have enough soldiers to kick them out…"

She was about to continue when I suddenly interrupted her.

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you telling me this?"

It was Princess Luna who responded to my question. "It is because the commander of the Equestrian army must know of the current situation he faces."

"Commander?" I asked a little confused. "But isn't General Defiant the commander."

"No…" Celestia said shaking her head while she had a sad look on her face. "…General Defiant is no longer the commander of the army."

I was shocked at what she just said and stared at her. "B…But how could this be?" What happened?" I wanted to know what happened to the brave General that was almost like a figure head for me. I remembered the days when I was just a young commander and when I first met him. He was a kind pony and always knows what to do. He also knew what his soldiers wanted and took care of their needs like a father to his.

"He was on patrol…" Luna started. "…but they were ambushed. No pony from the patrol escaped alive."

I just stared at both of them in shock. General Defiant was dead leaving the entire army with no commander. What are we going to do now? I knew that we were in trouble from the start, but I never imagined that this could ever happen. I thought that the General will be the one to lead us to victory, but now with him gone what are we to do?

I was suddenly snapped out of my pacing when I heard Celestia talk once more.

"It is sad to know that the Geneal is dead and even sadder to know that the army is left with no general."

Luna nodded and continued for her sister. "That is why we are promoting you to overall commander of the Equestrian Army. From this day onward you shall be known as Major General Dawning Blade, Commander of the Equestrian Army."

If I wasn't shock before I was even shocked now/. Me the commander of the entire army, unimaginable. I knew that they wouldn't be lying at a time like this yet I couldn't believe them. Why me? There were better officers who can handle this better, but why me?

"I am greatly honored at the promotion, but why choose me there are…" But I was suddenly cut off by Celestia.

"Because we've been through your records and it says that you're great at military strategies and tactics as well as organization. Your there perfect pony that will qualify for the job."

"Also…" Luna added. "…General Defiant said on one of his reports that you have proven to be a great officer and commander and would be the perfect candidates for the job."

Hearing that lit a small spark inside me. I never knew that the Great General though that I was worthy of the position. I wanted to jump around screaming knowing that the pony that I admired the most had trust in me.

But instead I gave a sigh and nodded. Although it would be great being the commander of the army, it was also a great responsibility. I would have to organize everything and finish where General Defiant left off. To make things worse, the entire faith of Equestria lay in my hooves and any mistake can cause the war. I knew that I couldn't be compared to General Defiant, but I also knew I had to try my best. So I straightened up and made a straight face.

"Alright, I'll do everything I can to serve Equestria and keep it safe from anyone who threatens it."

They both smiled and nodded. "Noble words General." Luna said. "Now let as get back to the map and formulate a plan to get the Griffons out of our territory."

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 3: Training**

**Private Midnight Sky**

I clenched tightly on my sword as I held it in my mouth with all my strength. I looked across the field towards the target and prepared to charge when given the order. I looked to my right and saw a brown earth pony doing the same. He looked back at me before giving me a small nod while he had a grin on his face. I returned the gesture by nodding back at him.

"Better not trip Dusk." I said through the sword joking to him. He replied by giving me a friendly nudged before standing back and looking at the target.

I met Dusk on the first day the regiment was formed and he proved to be really friendly. He was a kind pony and said that he had a great hatred for the Griffons to. So it wasn't a surprise that we turned out to be great friends.

I looked back at the target that still remained at its position and kept quiet and waited. Waited for the sound of the bugle and the command to cross the field as fast as we can and eliminate the target.

Then I heard it. The loud and continuous sound of the bugle filled the air as the officers yelled: "Charge!" We wasted no time to follow their orders and raced towards our objective in a neat and orderly line that moved through the field at full speed. I held on to my sword as I galloped as fast as I can making sure that it wouldn't slip from my mouth. I also made sure that I stayed on my row, which was the front row, and often looked left and right. I didn't want to fall behind or worse gallop ahead, since that would make me an open target or at least that's what the officers told us.

I soon could see our target getting closer as we approached it and I readied to swing my sword. A few feet in front of me was the target we were charging for. It was the enemy, well at least for this training session they were. In front of us were dozens of bags filled with sand hung from a pole. They were supposed to be our practice dummies so we can train ourselves in the art of charging an enemy position. So we pretended they were real and acted as if they were really griffons.

Once I was only inches from my target I shoved my sword at its center making a loud piercing sound as the sharp sword entered the bag of sand. Soon I held it in place before slashing to the right, causing sand to fall out of the bag. I then looked at my target and saw that it was half split and looked decapitated. I made a small grin as I heard the sergeants yelling at us to stop and stand in attention.

"Take that you Griffons." I heard Dusk say before standing at attention with his sword back in his scabbard.

"Like the Griffon would be still alive to hear that." I said smirking as I returned my sword back in my scabbard.

He gave a small chuckle but suddenly stopped when he saw Sergeant Blade Fury walk by us. He looked at both of us, who now had straight expression in our faces, before saying:

"What do you two fillies laughing about?" He asked.

Sergeant Blade was always the one he kept us in order so that we won't get in trouble with the other officers. But from our experience, I would rather have an officer punish us than the Sergeant, since his punishments are usually a death sentence. Not that anyone died, but it was probably any pony's closes experience to death. But other than that he proves to be a nice pony once you get to know him, but he separates his job from whatever friendly relationship you have with him in off duty. Basically he's just like any good sergeant in the army.

"Nothing, sir." We both replied in unison.

He gave us a stern look and nodded. "That better be so." He then looked at the entire line and shouted to the top of his lungs. "Alright, everyone return to the starting point and prepare to charge again. We're going to practice this until your feet fall off."

I groaned after hearing this before turning around and started walking back towards the start. We have been practicing this for hours already and I was pretty sure that we could all have done it in our sleep. As I was walking I heard Colonel Midnight Lance call to us.

"That's won't be needed Sergeant. I think everyone has done well for today and deserve a break."

I smiled once I heard this, since I taught I was going to collapse from exhaustion. I knew that the Colonel always wanted as to be the best, but he also made sure that we were happy. If the sergeant's job was to make our lives terrible, it was the colonel's job to make sure that we were happy with the army life. He treated as like we were his family and in a way we were.

"Alright sir." Sergeant Blade said. "You heard the colonel take a break and meet me back here in one hour." He then turned around and walked away as we started walking back to our tents. I could see the colonel standing there watching as and as I pass by him he gave me a friendly nod.

Although I was relieved to finally take a break after hours of training, I was still disappointed to learn that we would continue it after one hour.

"Well at least we have an hour break." I said out loud.

"Yeah but don't you think they're going to train us to death?" Dusk said as he walked up to me. He already had his helmet off and was wiping off some sweat as we walked.

"Yeah…" Circus Fury said, as he joined us, nodding. "I would rather die from the Griffons than die from Sergeant Blade's training maneuvers."

Circus Fury was another one of my friends and was also known as the joker of the regiment. He usually joked around during his free time and kept the entire regiments moral high with his antics. In fact the first time I met him was when he pulled a prank on me by throwing a tomato at one of the officers and blaming it on me. I got to say, that wasn't the best way to meet someone, but we turned out to be good friends.

Although I knew that Circus Fury was joking on what he said, I couldn't help but agree with him. We have been training for at least a month now and haven't seen any action at all. We have spent most of our time training in maneuvers, that we know all too well, and cleaning our weapons, armor and equipment. I believed that the entire regiment was already fit for combat even if we have had less than standard training. We have proven that we could do everything and anything the regular army can, so why not send as to battle.

All we needed is the approval of the Princesses, Princess Luna to be exact since we were Lunar Volunteer, and they would return us our colors and we will officially be an active regiment. Since the regiment was still under training our colors, which was a gray flag with an image of Canterlot in the middle with the moon rising and two swords crossing in the back, was taken away from us until out 'graduation' since that was tradition.

I gave a sigh and shook my head. I know I joined the army to fight the Griffon, not run around and fight sand bags that had the words 'Griffons' written on the side.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 4: Pressure**

**General Dawning Blade**

I stood inside a large white room looking down at a map of Equestria that had different flags on it. Inside with me were officers from different branched of the military and the two Princesses, who came to listen to my battle plan. I looked towards Manehattan and could see small Griffon Kingdom flags around it. Surrounding the Griffons were a combination of Equestian and Crystal Kingdom flags. Each flag represented a regiment of soldiers and it was obvious that the combined Equestrian Crystal Kingdom forces weren't enough to push the Griffons out. Luckily for us we had more coming. I looked towards the Canterlot region and could see at least dozens of flags, which represented the volunteer regiments that were currently under training. Some of the officers said that their training will be over by a month. One that happens they will be sent to the front and be used to push the enemy out of our lands. But until then, we still had enough time to prepare and plan for the attack.

I continued to study the map and wondered where to attack. Some of the younger officers say that we should attack in all fonts and squeeze them out, but I knew it was a terrible idea. Their plan will waist valuable regiments that can be massed for one gigantic push. So I scrubbed their idea and thought of the safest and best strategy.

I looked at the Princesses and started explaining my plan.

"As you can see, the Griffons are clearly encircled, but well entrenched. So instead of pushing them back in one day, the army would lay siege on them and with the help of the navy they will cut of their supplies from see and air. Once the Griffons are out of supplies, I will send my army to make one decisive blow. This strategy will also give the volunteers regiments enough time to train while the Griffon army weakens. Although this strategy may take months, it is…"

I saw suddenly cut off by Princess Celestia who looked at me directly in the eye with the most serious face I saw. I know the Princess to have a compassionate and kind look and this was the very first time I've seen her with that expression.

"Why can't we attack now?" She asked me. I tried to avoid her icy gaze and responded calmly.

"Well you see your highness…" I began. "…as I said before we don't have enough forces ready. Most of the volunteer regiments are still under training."

"Then used the regular army." She told me as she walked closer. I felt small as she approached and it wasn't just because she was taller. It was also because she was trying to intimidate me, she was reminding me who was the boss. I felt a little surprised at this since this wasn't the Princess we usually know and love.

"But Princess…" I said. "…that would leave gaps in our front."

She gave a loud sigh and shook her head.

"Do I have to think of everything." She said. "We hired you because we taught that you would be good at this. I think I'm starting to regret my decision. Alright, here is the plan I want to happen."

'Your plan?' I taught. 'Then why need me if you're going to do the planning the entire time?'

I looked at her and started listening to her 'grand plan'.

"General you are going to activate every volunteer regiment so that they would be ready for combat…" I was about to complain, nut decided against it. "…we will then use those regiments to guard the front while we gather some of the regular and volunteer regiments for a concentrated attack from Fillydelphia. Is that understood General?"

I slowly nodded, fearing for the worst if I didn't.

"Good…" She said before turning towards the door and gesturing her sister to follow. "…I want this done by five days or else you are removed from your position. Good day General."

With that I watch them leave the room, leaving me dumbstruck at the situation I had at my hooves.

**Luna**

"Sister." I called to Celestia as we walked through the halls towards the throne room. "Don't you think you were a little to harsh on him?" I said as I recollected on the events only minutes ago. I could feel her determination to remove the Griffons of our land, but I knew that she should have left the planning to the General.

"Harsh?" She said facing me with an almost angry look. "If I was harsh then he wouldn't be a general anymore."

"But he was only doing what he taught was best." I said.

"That's the problem. It was only the best for him and not for Equestria. Do you know how much toll it's taking in our economy without Manehattans trade?"

I slowly nodded.

"Then you of all ponies should understand that we need to remove the Griffons as fast as possible before the entire nation goes into debt. We tried talking peacefully to them and they refused, so now we are going to use force. His plan of a siege is too slow, and will leave Equestria starving for money so I decided to make my own swift victory."

"But sis…" I was cut off by her.

"No buts Luna…" She said before walking once more. "…I don't want to here anymore of this."

I nodded to her and gave a small sigh that I made sure she didn't hear. I knew better than to continue arguing at her, especially when she was this mad. But it didn't mean that I completely agree or was slightly convinced with her plans.

With that she started walking away towards the throne room. I shook my head and followed her. I knew that she was making a mistake, but I also knew that she wouldn't listen to me.

No one did. Everyone listens to Celestia, but never to what I have to say. Can't they understand I have ideas too that are as great as her? I shook it off and sighed. Maybe I will forever remain as Celestia's shadow until the end of time.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for not updating for a long time, but here I am once more with a new story. So enjoy.**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 5: Activation**

**Private Midnight Sky**

We all stood in attention under Celestia's hot sun as our feet held a stiff position. We were all lined up in rows and had neutral expressions on our faces. None of us moved a muscle, thanks to all the training we have gotten, and we all looked like the perfect example of a soldier. It made me think that all of the training we have undergone was worth it and it made me feel proud of myself and the regiment. Standing In the front row of the far left side I could catch glimpses of our regimental colors and the flag of Equesria as it was blown by the gentle wind. Our regimental color was a flag that had an illustration of Canterlot on it and two swords crossed in the back. It was a beautiful flag, to me at least, and it made me proud of my regiment and the ponies that served in it.

"1st Caterlot Volunteers!" I heard the Colonel, standing in front with other officers and nobles, call our attention. "May I welcome the Princess of the Night, Princess Luna."

I kept my gaze straight, but my eye veered a little o the right to see the Princess. My eyes soon found its target and I soon saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. There she was, Princess Luna, standing in front of the entire regiment with a small smile on her face. Her eternal mane was blown by the wind and I could see small stars flickering in them. Her beautiful blue eyes were looking at us and I couldn't help but be memorized by them. I could feel my heart pump faster, but I tried to remain my composure.

"Brave volunteers…" She started. Her voice was angelic to me and I could imagine myself be hypnotized from her with that voice. "…I thank you all for joining to defend your nation."

"I know that you have all been through a lot in your training and have worked hard. You have all formed a bond that makes you one. Although there are a lot of ponies of different raises in your regiment, all the training and sacrifices you have all done and will do in the future will make you one. One united group of ponies, one regiment, and together with the other, the defenders of Equestria."

"Me and my sister cannot thank you enough for the sacrifice you have done, but let us thank you with this. This regiment and the ponies who served under it are now official members of the Equestrian army. I Princess Luna, guardian of the night, activate the 1st Canterlot Volunteer Regiment. May you all succeed in any task that comes to you all."

I cheered to myself inwardly and I knew that the others did as well. This was the thing we were all waiting for and now we can help push the Griffons out of our nation.

For a moment, my thoughts about the beautiful Princess of the night was forgotten and replaced of the ideas of combat. Charging gloriously through a field and following our banners to battle were the only thoughts on my mind.

But once I noticed that Princess Luna was walking up to us and personally congratulating every soldier, my thoughts went back to her.

I felt slightly nervous and I could feel my legs go week. But I quietly took a deep breath and stood tall. I wasn't planning to embarrass myself in front of the princess and I wanted to look like the good soldier I should be.

Congratulating and nodding to every soldier, she soon started getting nearer to me. My heart raced once more as she congratulated to the soldier to my right and was now in front of me.

She was a little taller than me, being an alicorn and all, but had a majestic figure. Although I've seen pictures of her and her sister before, I have never seen her in personal and this close till now.

'Wow…' I thought as my mind started to drift away. 'She's really beautiful up close.'

'Why thank you.' I suddenly heard a voice in my head. I was shocked by this, but didn't say a word. I started to think that the voice sounded like the princess, but it couldn't have been her since I knew that she was saying something like: "Congratulations private."

I looked at the Princess's face and saw her wink at me.

'Okay maybe it was her…' I thought. 'But how?'

She then walked towards the next person living me bewildered at the thought. 'Did the princess of the night really give me a wink?' Was the only thing that floated in my head.

* * *

**General Dawning Blade**

Looking down from Canterlot, I could see Equestria's Army massing. Each Regimental flag flew high and proud as the soldiers stood behind it, ready to follow their colors to the end of the world. Everyday new regiments were activated, increasing the size of the army from hundreds to thousands. Composed of brave ponies who willingly volunteered to protect their lands. These brave ponies who have never seen war nor know what it looks like. These ponies marching through any weather just to fulfill their goal.

They are under my command, and wish not to fail them and my nation. For if I do, then I know that I have failed myself too.

As I continued to watch the gathering force below me, I couldn't help but be amazed at how amazing it looked.

Celestia's sun sent out bright rays that reflected on the soldier's armor which have been polished thoroughly by each soldier, making them glisten.

"Sir." I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned my head around to see my aide, a unicorn named Major Star Shield, standing tall behind me. He had been assigned to me on the day I was promoted and has so far been exceptional at the task I have given him. Although he was young and fresh out of the academy, I doubted that there was anything that he couldn't do. He can do almost anything I order him to and manage to figure out ways through different situations.

"What is it, Major?" I asked him, taking my attention out of the army below.

"I have a message from Princess Celestia." He told me as he levitated a scroll in front of him. "It read: 'General Dawning Blade, it has come to my attention that you have sufficient ponies and material to organize a proper working army. I now request you to prepare all of your soldiers and immediately march Fillyfelphia. I would meet you there for further instruction. Signed Princess Celestia.'"

I was shocked after hearing this, but didn't say a word. I just shook my head and looked back at the army below.

'Doesn't she understand?' I thought. 'These ponies might look like soldiers, but I doubt if they can handle the stresses of war.'

* * *

**Princess Luna**

"Why didn't you consult me about this?" I shouted towards my sister. My front hooves slammed onto the floor and I could have sworn that it cracked. Anger flowed through my veins as I felt my heart pump faster. I looked towards her as I gave her a cold glare, while she simply sat on her throne sipping tea as if she did not see my angry state.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

She finished sipping on her tea before putting it down with her magic. She had a calm expression on her face and that made me a little more agitated.

"Because I though you would agree." She said.

My eyes stayed on her face as I continued to give her an angry look. But I soon gave a long sigh before looking down. I shook my head slowly before looking back up to her.

"Sister…" I began. '…that is not the point."

She gave me a curious look as she raised an eyebrow and looked at me intently. Standing below her, as she sat on her thrown made me feel weak and I didn't like it. For some reason I felt like a common pony, not that there is anything wrong with them, who came to her to share my complaints and asking for a solution to my problems.

"My point is that you should have consulted me first. You can't just order the army of our kingdom without consulting your co-ruler who happens to be your sister which is me."

I avoided her gaze and looked down once more. Ever since the war began, Celestia has been acting like she's the sole ruler of the kingdom. Has she forgotten that we both rule equally?

"Oh, Luna…" She said as I heard her stand up and walk down from her thrown. I could hear her steps approach me and soon felt her nuzzling me. "…I'm sorry that I didn't consult you." She said with an apologetic voice. "I just ordered it because most of my advisers have been complaining about the toll that we have been having in the economy because of having Manehattan under enemy control. You and I both know that most of our trade there. So I thought of acting immediately and in my rush I accidentally forgot to talk to you about it."

I slowly nodded and looked up to her. I was met by my sister's face, which as usual was calm and filled with knowledge.

"Just promise me you wouldn't do that again." I said to her.

"Don't worry Luna…" She said nuzzling me once more. "…I promise."

**Hope you all liked it. As always let me know in the reviews. So keep safe and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Yay!**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 6: The Long March**

I watched as two earth ponies some rope in their mouths and pulled on it with all their might. They had tired expressions on their faces and were sweating from the heat and all the hard work they have done, but still persevered to continue the task given to them. Slowly backing away, they pulled the rope until it can no longer be pulled. Immediately a third earth pony came in and attached a large a lock securing the rope so that they could let go of it. I continued watching them as I approached. Right next to the ponies was a large wooden catapult that had its ropes re-tightened for it to work effectively during combat situations.

"How is everything Sergeant Hammer?" I asked a brown earth pony who was sitting next to the catapult and resting.

"Everything seems to be in good order Captain Swift Blade." He said standing up and saluting with a small smile on his face. I nodded and saluted back at him. "The catapult has been re-tightened and I say it could throw anything at a good nine hundred to maybe even a one thousand meter distance!"

I nodded once more with a smile.

"Well seeing that this is your work…" I said. "…I wouldn't doubt a single word you said."

Throughout my entire company I know that he and his ponies were one of the best when it comes to repairing and modifying equipment. So it was really rare when something they touched would breakdown or not work as said.

I then looked towards the catapult and started to admire their work. The catapult itself looked clean and new as if it was just made yesterday.

"Well that's one down…" He said smiling at their work before frowning and looking towards his right where two more catapult lay, dirty and in need of serious repair and maintenance. "…only three more to go."

I chuckled slightly at his disappointment before saying:

"May I remind you sergeant that there are still two more catapults, from storage, being sent this way. With those two our company will have a full battery. That would also mean more maintenance for you and your team.

I heard him give out a loud groan. Although he was great at maintaining our equipment, he still was quite a lazy pony. One could usually see him lying under the sun and having a nap. So having more catapults to maintain would most likely disrupt his schedule. I would have to remind him later that it is a small price to pay for we are at war.

"Don't worry Sergeant Hammer, you and your men could rest for a while." I told him.

"Well thank Celestia for that. I could use a break after all that pulling." He said grinning.

I turned around to look at the green forest in the distance that surrounded us as I closed my eyes to enjoy the cool air that blew from above. We were positioned east from Canterlot at a large field near the road heading to Fillydelphia. It was a nice and peaceful area which was not very populated by army camp and other than the sound of soldiers working it was a quiet and tranquil place.

Being in this secluded part of the country was calming and gave me time to think. To think about my company, the war, and how it was all going to work out. My thought soon started to drift off to what General Dawning Blade is planning. Word was it that Princes Celestia has been pressuring him to start an offensive. So I wondered if he would risk the barely trained army to get rid of the Griffons or would he wait for the right time to strike?

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sudden shaking of the ground. Pebbles went up as the ground bellow started to vibrate.

"What in the world?" Sergeant Hammer exclaimed as he looked at me. "Is there an Earthquake?"

I gave him a shrugged, for I also did not know. But one thing for sure was it wasn't an earthquake and if it was, then it was a very small one.

Soon the sound of pounding came from behind me and I immediately turned around to face it. The sight that I saw was a sight that I knew I would never forget.

There on the road heading east were soldiers, wearing full armor and carrying their gear, marching in columns of four. The feet hit the ground in a synchronize order, shaking the ground below and causing the earth to vibrate. From the shaking of the earth I could tell that there were a lot of them and I wondered if my question about General Blade taking the offensive was happening.

Looking at the front of the column, I could see the flag of Equestria attached to the back of one of the pony's, while their regimental flag was being carried by another.

I squinted my eyes to have a better look and, as soon as the wind blew it, saw what regiment it was.

It was the 1st Canterlot Lunar Volunteers.

* * *

**Private Midnight Sky**

We marched wearily behind our banners as our hooves hit the dirt ground with great synchronization as the entire regiment moved east. We were the lead regiment of the entire army, making as the tip of the spear. Although I was proud of that after marching for over an hour under the sun was starting to take its toll. We were all carrying our equipment, from canteens to tents, while wearing our blue and gray armor. Although all of these will prove to be valuable, it still didn't help when somepony was marching for hours under the hot sun. It made me feel tired and I wondered if I could take another step. But I pushed all of those thoughts aside and carried on.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of our hooves pounding the ground. With every step we drew closer to our destination. I knew that we would soon face the enemy and teach them a lesson in warfare.

After the weeks of training, I knew that we were ready. I could see it in everypony's eyes that they were eager to fight. I could even see it in the Colonel's eyes that he wanted to prove that he and his regiment could fight of the enemy in the first battle.

I knew that after the first battle, the Griffons would be crying for home. Seeing that we also had a great number advantage, I started thinking why not? We had thousands of soldiers when we were in Canterlot and every single one wanted to kick them out of our territory.

Looking forward I could see the regimental colors waving in the air. It reminded me of the day we were activated. It was the happiest day in my life and I knew that I would never forget it. During that day we made a promise to protect the land from any threat and we were sure to keep it.

As we continued to march, my thoughts started to drift off so that I would occupy myself during the constant and boring march. Although marching off to war made me proud, the boredom of doing nothing except putting one foot in front of the other was taking its toll.

I soon started thinking of Princess Luna and when I saw her on the day of the regiment's activation. I knew that she was a princess and all, but my heart was telling me something else. When I saw her that day I never thought that I would have seen any other pony more beautiful. She had the perfect complexion and lovely eyes that I also thought were staring at my very soul. So seeing her wink at me almost made my heart stop.

But wait a minute why did she wink at me? Could she have read my mind or something? She was an alicorn and who knows what abilities they had.

My thoughts were soon stopped when I heard the Colonel order a halt. Immediately the entire regiment stopped, stomping our feet to the ground at the same time.

"Alright everypony…" He said facing us. "…let take a five minute break hear. Have a drink of water rest under the shade and relax before we start moving again later."

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked away from the road, like the others, and sat under the shade of a tree. I took long gulps of water from my canteen as it cooled my dry throat. I wished that we didn't have to march under the sun again, but knew that was impossible.

"I don't know if I can go on…" I heard Dusk, who just sat beside me, groan.

"Oh, come on…" I said. "…this is what we were trained for."

"Yeah, but this is worse than those marches we did on drills." He said.

"But don't you think it would be worth it?" I told him.

"Hmmm…." He was obviously not paying much attention to me. Weather it was because of the heat or he was being himself I would never know.

"I said, don't you think it would be worth it?' Since we are already marching east, so we are most likely going out to face the enemy."

"Well…you do have a point there."

I gave out a small smirk and gave him a path on the back.

"That's the spirit. Just imagine it, us charging down the field sending chills to the bones of the Griffons. Pushing them back and out of Equestria."

"Yeah…" He said eagerly now. "…and don't forget the medals."

I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, medals and awards from Princes Celestia and _Princess Luna_ and meeting her again. Seeing her with her beautiful smile."

"Wait what?" He asked me with a confused look.

I might have emphasized Princess Luna a little bit, but luckily for me he didn't push his questions any further.

"Well alright if you say so." He said. "But anyways, you really think all those things can happen to us?"

"Of course…" I said confidently. "…we are the 1st Canterlot Volunteers if I may remind you. The fiercest and bravest regiment in all of Equestria!"

He smiled at me and only shook his head. Soon the officers started gathering us all again and the long process of marching begun once more.

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Please review cause I would highly appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and I am here with another chapter. I noticed that there is a lack of reviews in this story, so I would like to encourage you all to please review. I would highly appreciate it if you do so please review. Other than that please enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

**A War We Never Wanted**

**Chapter 7: Battle Plan**

**General Dawning Blade**

My headquarters was set inside the town hall, located at the center of Fillydelphia. The building was a tall brick structure that gave a nice view of the entire time. It was also big enough to house my staff in which it did. From every corner of the building, officers moved around carrying orders and studying maps. They had confident looks on their faces, as if they knew that we were going to push the enemy off our land. But I knew that the volunteer regiments in the army had less training than needed because of Princess Celestia insistent request of attacking the enemy first. This made me march to Fillydelphia with an army that is barely prepared for war. The only hope of a successful counter-attack was a battle plan that would overwhelm the enemy in the first fight. So I made sure I knew everything about the enemy.

I stood beside a table looking down at a map of the area as I listened to Major Star Shield, who briefing me about the days scouting reports.

"Well you see General…" He said as he pointed towards north of Fillydelphia in the map. "…the Griffons are currently situated here, behind a stone wall on top of a hill north of the Pumpkin Harvest Farm. It gives them the perfect view of the entire farm and a height advantage."

"Hmmm…..I see." I said nodding. "Is there any route through their flanks?"

"I'm sorry, but no sir. Their flanks are protected by a dense forest that would get any of our units stuck."

I gave a nodded as I started to take it all in. It was obvious that the Griffons where in a much stronger position than anticipated and the only area I could have attacked them is from the south, since my supply routes came from Fillydelphia.

"Very well Major. You have done enough for the day go an…"

I was cut off when the doors suddenly slammed open and a bright light started to emit from it. My attention was immediately drawn there and soon found the cause of it.

Entering the room was Princess Celestia in all her glory while her sister, Princess Luna, followed close behind.

I immediately bowed and saw did the rest of the ponies inside the room. She soon gestured for us to stand up before joining us next to the table.

"Have you already formulated a battle plan General?" She asked me a she stood on the other end of the table looking at me directly in the eyes while Princess Luna in the shadows behind her.

"Well, Princess…ummmm….you see…." I said as I tried to avoid direct eye contact. They did say staring directly at the sun was a bad idea.

But she gave me a stern look as I tried to think of an excuse. I never actually planned a battle plan yet since I knew that we still had little information.

"General…" She said. "…do you or do you not have a battle plan yet?"

I hung my head low as I heard this before slowly nodding my head.

"Then how do you expect to conduct you offensive if you have no battle plan!" She screamed as she slammed her hooves on the table, breaking it. I took a big gulp as I saw this and started fearing for my life. I could see Princess Luna from stick her head from under the shadows, before giving me an apologetic look as if saying sorry for her sister's actions.

"Well you see Princess we don't have sufficient information about the enemy. I would probably take a week before we gather it."

"WHAT!" She screeched.

"Ummm….three days?" I said hoping that she would accept it.

"NO! General we don't have three days." She then moved forwards until her face was only inches from mine. I could see anger on her usual calm and understanding face and thought she would tear me apart.

"I want you to attack the enemy positions tomorrow! There shall be no excuses about this order. Do I make myself clear General?"

I gave a nod as I tried to remain calm.

"Good…" She said as she started heading for the door. "Then we shall meet again tomorrow when I oversee the battle."

With that she left the room leaving me, and everypony inside, stunned.

I stood there with a blank expression as I heard the sound of hooves approaching me.

"Are you alright General?" I heard a gentle voice ask me. I looked towards the source and saw Princess Luna with a concerned look on her face. Although she wasn't as tall and majestic as her sister. She was still beautiful and taller than most ponies. Her blue eyes were filled with concern so I decided to respond to keep her from worrying.

"Ohh…uhhh…yes Princess. I'm fine." I said as I gave a small smile.

"Good…" She said. "I am sorry for my sister's actions, but you must forgive her. She has been under a lot of stress lately and even I sometimes cannot escape her wrath.

I was slightly surprised to hear that. Princess Celestia yelling at her own sister because of this, she must really be under a lot of stress.

I slowly nodded as I continued to think it over.

"Now General I know my sister is pressuring you a lot, but please try to relax a little. No pony has ever worked properly with a pressured mind. Just do what you think is best."

I nodded and smiled as I watched her leave the room. Right now I really preferred Princess Luna's way of handling the situation. She was a lot more calm and gentle and likes to approach the situation in a safe way.

But that didn't mean Princess Celestia was wrong. We still needed to kick the Griffons out or else the Equestrian economy will have a nightmare that even Princess Luna couldn't stop.

* * *

**Private Midnight Sky**

I looked up at the night sky and started admiring everything about it, from the stars to the majestic moon. I always found night cool, thanks to the nice breeze, and beautiful. I always wondered why only few ponies appreciated it, for it was the greatest gift Princess Luna has given us.

Our regiment was camped north just at the outskirts of Fillydelphia. Tents and camp fires were situated all over the field and it made it look like a small town. 'A small town made out of tents.' I thought grinning.

I usually did some strolls around the camp during night while looking up to see the stars and constellations. I always wondered how the Princess manages to do it, for it was an amazing sight. Compared to the day where there was only one object in the sky, that you can't even look at, the night was filled with stars and the showpiece of them all, the moon.

"Hey Midnight, what are you doing out here?" I heard someone call from behind. So I turned around to see Dusk.

"Just enjoying the beautiful night, Dusk." I said giving a warm smile.

"I see." He said standing beside me. "So are you enjoying Princess Luna's work?"

"Yeah…" I said dreamily as my thoughts soon started to drift towards the Princess of the night. "Hey wait a minute!" I said as I suddenly realize he was teasing me. Ever since Dusk learned that I had a slight crush on the Princess, he had never stopped teasing me about it. Although it was a good thing that he kept it a secret from the other, it still was annoying when he would mention it once in a while.

He gave out a slight chuckle and shook his head.

"You know you got to stop fantasizing about her." He told me. "She is an immortal alicorn princess, while you are a normal Pegasus."

'Can't a pony dream?"

"Oh, yeah…" He said grinning. "…that's what you want. Dreaming about her. So what do you think her reaction would be once she saw your dreams? You know, you kissing her and stuff."

"Hey…" I said blushing. "…that is none of your business. Besides why would she visit my dreams? Like you said I'm just a normal Pegasus."

"Using my own words against me I see." He said as he gave me a slight bump with his head.

I smiled as his playful antics and shook my head. He could be a bit childish sometimes.

Suddenly my eyes caught something in the distance. Squinting them, I could see the silhouette of some sort of large object in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" I asked pointing towards them.

Dusk looked towards the same direction and after a couple of second looked towards me smiling.

"Those are catapults." He said gleefully.

"Catapults?" I asked as I tried to look at it better to no avail.

"Yeah and you know what that means?" He asked me.

"Ummmm…..should I?"

He only shook his head and stared at me.

"It means that they're going to position a battery somewhere north and if there is a battery then they'll have to bring the infantry, us, to guard it."

My eyes lit up as a huge grin formed on my face.

"So we're going to fight a battle soon?"

"You bet it."

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "A battle that we can fight and show the enemy who we are." Excitement filled through my body as I started heading towards my tent.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"Going to get some shut eye so I could have enough energy for tomorrow." I said, and with that I padded towards my tent before lying on my sack. Thought of charging through fields once again cross my mind as I slowly drifted to sleep, the realm of Princess Luna.

**Thank for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. So yeah don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
